parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
DinosaurKingRockz Dvd
These are Poster of DinosaurKingRockz Spoofs List: Maxladdin (For TheDinosaurKing.jpg|Maxladdin (DinosaurKingRockz) Max n owen rescue rangers (Ramke).png|Max and Rex Rescue Rangers inside-out-poster.jpg|Inside Out (DinosaurKingRockz Style) The Land Before Time (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Poster.jpeg|The Land Before Time (DinosaurKingRockz Style) For DinosaurkingRockz Childtales The Movie.jpg|ChildTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp The_Black_Cauldron_movie_poster (DinosaurkingRockz Style) with ratigan as the horned king Not Merlock.jpg|The Black Cauldron (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Talespin For DinosaurKingRockz).jpg|TaleSpin (DinosaurKingRockz Style) The Little Mer-PossibE.png|The Little Mer-Possible Fievel and Friends.jpg|Fievel & Friends The rabbit of noterdame (For Dinosaurkingrockz (With Merlock as Frollo).jpg|The Rabbit of Notre Dame (DinosaurKingRockz Style) rescuers1 (DinosaurKing.jpg|The Rescuers (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Child Guard Return of Roar.jpg|The Child Guard: Return of the Roar the child king.jpg|The Child King The child king 2.jpg|The Child King 2: Max's Pride Dinosaurking (DinosaurKingRockz Style).jpg|Dinosaur King (DinosaurKingRockz Style) sailor Zoe.jpg|Sailor Zoe the-powerpuff-girls (Dinosaurking Style (TV Show)).jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Dragon-Dog.jpg|Dog Tales Powerpuff-girls-movie (DinosaurKingRockz Style).jpg|The Powerpuff Girls Movie (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Taylor-A-Doodle.jpg|Taylor-A-Doodle Fantasia (DinosaurKing Style).jpg|Fantasia (DinosaurKingRockz Style) The Many Adventures of Mickey Mouse Poster.jpg|The Many Adventures of Mickey Mouse (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Pokemon (Form dinosaurkingrockz).jpg|Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Childtales Poster tv show momory by alan young).jpg|ChildTales brisby-et-le-secret-de-nimh for dinosaurkingrockz.jpg|The Secret of NIMH (DinosaurKingRockz Style) The Real Ghostbusters Poster for DinosaurKingRockz-0.jpg|The Real Ghostbusters (DinosaurKingRockz Style) An_American_Tail (Dinosaurking rockz style).png|An American Tail (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Kelly-An-American-Tail-Fievel-Goes-West.png|An American Tail 2: Ash Goes West The chipmunk princess for Dinosaurkingrockz.jpg|The Chipmunk Princess (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Zoe white and the seven animals.jpg|Zoe White and the Seven Animals POSTER-The Great Chipmunk Detective.jpg|The Great Chipmunk Detective (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Max talyor aka Shrek).jpg|Max Taylor (Shrek) Jungle book dinosaurkingrockz).jpg|The Jungle Book (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Zoelina.jpg|Zoelina B AND SN.jpg|Big Bird and Snuffy (Timon and Pumbaa) Zoelan.jpg|Zoelan Zoestasia poster.jpg|Zoestasia The child king 3.jpg|The Child King 1½ Zoe-possible.jpg|Zoe Possible Beauty and the fox form dinosaurkingrockz.jpg|Beauty and the Fox (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Roo-the-cowardly-Joey.jpg|Roo the Cowardly Joey Poke The F.M D.Z.jpg|Pokemon The First Movie (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Pokemon advanced DinosaurKingrocuzk.jpg|Pokemon Advanced Generation (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) The Child Guard.jpg|The Child Guard Pokemon Movie 2000 Poster dinosaurkingrockz style.jpg|Pokemon The Movie 2000 (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) tangled dinosaurking style.jpg|Tangled (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Brritanyhontas.jpg|Brittanyhontas Pokemon-3-the-movie-for dinosaurkingrockz).jpg|Pokemon 3 The Movie (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Pokemon Chronicles DinosaurkingRockz.jpg|Pokemon Chronicles (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (Dinosaurkingrockz).png|Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) The Mastermind of Mirage Dinosaurking pokemon-0.png|The Mastermind of Mirage Pokemon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) The New Winnie the pooh.png|The New Winnie the Pooh Mysteries Pokemon 4Ever DinosaurkingRockz.jpg|Pokemon 4Ever (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) POke Origins Dinosuar.jpg|Pokemon Origins (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Pokemon Best Wishes DINOSAURKINGROCKZ.png|Pokemon Best Wishes (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Pokemon heroes for dinosaurkingrockz.jpg|Pokemon Heroes (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Pokemon mewtwo returns dinosaurkingrockz.jpg|Pokemon Mewtwo Returns (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Max aka Pinochio dinosaurkingrockz.jpg|Maxnocchio Pokemon XY Poster dinosaurkingrockz.jpg|Pokemon XY (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Winnie the pooh and the g School.jpg|Winnie the Pooh and the Ghoul School SCOOBY PAN.jpg|Scooby Pan Dinosaurking rockz pokemon ranger and the temple of the sea.jpg|Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) For dinosaurkingrockz pokemon wish maker.jpg|Pokemon Jirachi Wishmaker (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Emmy and scooby.jpg|Emmy and Scooby (Lilo & Stitch) TheLandBeforeTime II Dinosaurking rockz.png|The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (DinosaurKingRockz Style) The land before time 10 dskr.jpg|The Land Before Time 10: The Great Longneck Migration (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Zoe's house.jpg|Zoe's House The land before time poster 3 dinosaurking rockz.JPG|The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Who framed Tom Sawyer.jpg|Who Framed Tom Sawyer Pokemon Movie deoxys dinosaurkingrockz.jpg|Pokemon Destiny Deoxys (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Winnie the pooh were are you.png|Winnie the Pooh, Where Are You! Winnie the pooh 2002.jpg|Winnie the Pooh (2002) Road-to-el-dorado-movie-poster (DinosaurKingRockz Style).jpg|The Road to El Dorado (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Baloo a CartoonTales movie.jpg|Baloo: A CartoonTales Movie The princess and the mouse (dinosaurkingrockz).jpg|The Princess and the Mouse (DinosaurKingRockz Style) POKE Lucario and the mystery of Mew dinosaurking rockz.jpg|Pokemon Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Maxladdin-and-the-king-of-thieves-movie-poster-9999-1020230764.jpg|Maxladdin 3: Maxladdin and the King of Thieves The return -of merlock-movie-poster-1994-1020412279.jpg|Maxladdin 2: The Return of Merlock Zoe wonderland-1951.jpg|Zoe in Wonderland KIdttopia.jpg|Kidtopia Mask (DinosaurkingRockz).jpg|The Mask (DinosaurKingRockz Style) How the Ketchum stole christmas 2001 vhs.jpg|How the Ketchum Stole Christmas (2000) Madagascar-poster-dinosaurkingrockz.jpg|Madagascar (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Fievel The Backyard Gang Logo.jpg|Fievel and the Backyard Gang The pagemaster dinosuarking rockz.jpg|The Pagemaster (DinosaurKingRockz Style) The Scooby Doopy Doo-movie.27004.jpg|The Scooby Movie Fievel in new york.png|Fievel Live! In New York City Max -laboratory-trio-poster-PYR33243.jpg|Max's Laboratory Ash-bravo-poster-johnny-bravo-4840864-320-240.jpg|Ash Bravo Everyone's her with max gadget and chip.jpg|Everyone's Hero (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Code name dog next door.png|Codename: Dogs Next Door The good chipmunk.jpg|The Good Chipmunk Tai Chi Chasers Korean dinosaur king.jpg|Tai Chi Chasers (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) Pokemon Sun and Moon Poster dinosaurkingrockz.png|Pokemon Sun and Moon (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Raye and the Pussycats DVD-0.jpg|Raye and the Pussycats Zoe (Madeline) poster tv show.jpg|Zoe (Madeline) Zoe moanna.jpg|Zoe (Moana) Dinosaurs Of Madagascar.jpg|Dinosaurs of Madagascar Incredibles dinosaurkingrockz animal style.jpg|The Incredibles (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) The ketchums.jpg|The Ketchums The taylors poster.jpg|The Taylors Max Taylor and the children 1983.jpg|Max and the Children (1983) Sailor zoe viz.jpg|Sailor Zoe (VIZ) The crabs'new groove.jpeg|The Crab's New Groove Cartoon cartoon d.k rockz.png|Cartoon Cartoons (DinosaurKingRockz Style) The new advanture of Mickey Mouse.jpg|The New Adventures of Mickey Mouse D.k rockz maxladdin tv show.png|Maxladdin (TV Series) Justice friends dinosaur king.png|The Justice Friends (DinosaurKingRockz Style) TAYLORS don t dance poster by haptic soliloquy-d5ig2m4.jpg|Taylors Don't Dance Ed, edd n eddy theo alvin simon.jpg|Theodore, Alvin n Simon What-a-cartoon-show DINOSAURKING.png|What a Cartoon (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Sailor zoe s movie 2nd movie.jpg|Sailor Zoe S: Hearts in Ice SAILOR ZOE R MOVIE.jpg|Sailor Zoe R: Promise of The Rose The child advanture.jpg|The Child Adventure Sailor zoe 3rd movie.jpg|Sailor Zoe Super S: Black Dream Hole Max taylor and the childern meets frankenstwein.jpg|Max and the Children Meet Frankenstein Winnie the pooh and the toon tours.jpg|Winnie the Pooh and the Toon Tour of Mysteries Yu-gi-oh-duel-monsters dinosaurkingroxkz.jpg|Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) Max and the children.jpg|Max and the Children Dinosaurkingrockz afternoon.jpg|Disney Afternoon (DinosaurKingRockz Style) A Spike movie.jpg|The Spike Movie (A Goofy Movie) Brave Little CAT poster Dinosaurkingxo.jpg|The Brave Little Cat (DinosaurKingRockz Style) The Brave Little cat for dinosaurkingrockz.jpg|The Brave Little Cat to the Rescue (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Trick of treason max and the children.jpg|Trick or Treason (Max and the Children) Mickey mouse Thanksgiving VHS.jpg|A Mickey Mouse Thanksgiving I am simon.jpg|I Am Simon Scooby doo as the nutty professor 1996.jpg|The Nutty Professor (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Bleach dinosaurkingrockz.jpg|Bleach (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) Dinosaur KingRockz The Big C C Show.jpg|The Big Comfy Couch (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Gummi-dogs dinosaurkingrockz.jpg|The Adventures of the Gummi Dogs (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Winnie the pooh on zombie island.jpg|Winnie the Pooh on Zombie Island You're under arrest dinosaurkingrockz.jpg|You're Under Arrest (DinosaurKingRockz Animal Style) Braceface dinosaurkingrockz.jpg|Braceface (DinosaurKingRockz Style) Kung Fu Owen.jpg|Kung Fu Owen (DinosaurKingRockz Style) The little mer-possible 2 return to sea.jpg|The Little Mer-Possible 2: Return to the Sea Poster dinosuar king yugioh light pyramidns.jpg|Yu-Gi-Oh! the Movie: Pyramid of Light (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) Winnie the pooh and the ghost witch.jpg|Winnie the Pooh and the Witch's Ghost Category:DinosaurKingRockz Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray